marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-9821610
This reality is similar to earth-982 of Superheroes having children becoming the next superheroes (Next Generation) saving the world and fight evil. After a furious battle pitting Ultron against the Avengers, they discovered a secret holding pen where they found their newest ally; Ultro, human creation of Ultron. Residents Heroes *New / Next Avengers - James Rogers (Captain America), Torunn, Wasp-Girl, Ultro, Azari (Black Panther III), Beetle Boy *Spider-Kid/ Spider-Boy (Benjamin Richard Parker), Spider-Girl (May "Mayday" Parker) - Two Children of Peter Parker (Spider-Man) *Daken (Akihiro) and Rina Logan - Two children of Logan (Wolverine) *Franklin Richards and Valeria Richards - Two children of Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman *Yancya Grimm, Daniel Grimm - son and daughter of Benjamin Grimm and Alicia Masters *Power Pack *Dark-Devil - Son of Daredevil / Matt Murdock and Karen Page *Eve Strange - Daughter of Doctor Strangle and Clea Strange *Danielle Cage - Daughter of Luke Cage and Jessica Jones. *Victor Alvarez - The new Power Man *Theresa Cassidy - Daughter of Sean Cassidy. *Rebecca LeBeau and Olivier LeBeau - Son and Daughter of Gambit (Remy) and Rouge (Anna) *Megan and Nick two children of Angelica Jones (Firestar) and Vance Astrovik (Justice) *Nate Grey and Rachel Grey / Summers - Two children of Scott Summers and Jean Grey *Rachel Carpenter - daughter of Julia Carpenter (Madame Web) *Adam "Antonio" Stark- The son of Iron Man / Tony Strk and P. Potts. *Francis Barton - The Son of Clinton "Francis" Barton (Hawkeye) and Laura Barton *Hiro-Kala - Son of Hulk *Nick Fury (Ultimate) *Nova *Captain Marvel / Mar-Vell - Adam Blake (New) *Captain Universe *Amadeus Cho- Son of Helen Cho *Bright Star - Lucy James (New) *Felicia Hardy - daughter of John Hardesky and Anastasia Hardy *Ava Ayala - daughter of Nestor Ayala and Maria Ayala Nateral ' *Anastasia Kravinoff and Vladimir Kravinoff - Children of Sergei Kravinoff and Aleksandra Nikolaevna *Emma Silverfox - Sister of 'Kayla Silverfox *Lana Baumgartner- Daughter of the first Bombshell / Lori (Wendy) Baumgarther *Allison Dillon / After-Shock - Daughter of Maxwell Dillon (Electro) *Celeste Cuckoo, Mindee Cuckoo - daughters of Emma Frost *Trudy Creel - Daughter of Carl Creel and Mary MacPherran Villains *Richard Fisk - The son of Kingpin and Vanessa Fisk *Janice Lincoin- The daughter of Tombstone / Lonnie Lincoin *Alisha Silvermane (Sable Manfred) - daughter of Silvermane *Galacta is the daughter of Galactus *Vincent Von Doom - The son of Doctor Doom *Other Children of Villains. Notes * Some these characters are besed off Earth-982 (MC2), Earth-9811 (What If) of the Secret Wars participants ended up trapped on Battleworld. * This concept is based off Marvel Comics 2. Trivia *In this fan fiction is similar to Earth-9811 (What If) of the Secret Wars participants ended up trapped on Battleworld. The heroes and villains from the Secret Wars ended up settling down, getting married and having kids. *Some of my characters are similar than their counterparts from alternate realities from comics and animations and some are different. Category:Earth-9821610 Category:RFyle11